Long Lost Twins
by soccerwoofer
Summary: Kagome has always been the only one who could understand Inuyasha. But now that he has found his long lost sister... Will she take Kagome's place? Sorry for the short chappies, stories aren't really my specialty. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Okay, I'll admit, I always fall asleep before Inuyasha is on, so if some of the characters don't seem like themselves… leave me alone. This also my first story.

Disclaimer: I only own Amaya.

~

"Come on let's go already!" Inuyasha yelled at his gang. He was eager to find more shards of the jewel. They had been traveling for two days without resting.

     "Wait just one moment there, Inuyasha," came the voice of Kagome; the one who had shattered the jewel in the first place. She was the recreation of Kikyou. Kikyou was the priestess who was supposed to protect the jewel, but I don't have time to tell you the whole story. "We're all tired, can't we just stay here for the night?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you guys are just lazy, and we need to find those shards!"

"Don't make me say it!"

"Feh, say what?!" Inuyasha said and crossed his arms. He saw the grin on Kagome's face and his eyes widened. "NO! Don't say--!"

"SIT BOY!" 

 Inuyasha fell to the ground. He lifted his face up and spat out the dirt that came into his mouth, "Kagome!" Kagome crossed her arms and laughed silently. Shippou walked over to Inuyasha with big, sorrowful eyes. He pointed and laughed at him. Inuyasha sent a glare and a low growl to him. Shippou stopped laughing and open-mouth smiled with half-closed eyes, "Heh," he said and shrugged then shot off running. Inuyasha lifted himself from the ground and leaped after Shippou, 

   "I'll show you 'heh'!" he called after him. Shippou yelped and ran faster. Kagome, Sango, Kiara, and Miroku watched Inuyasha chase Shippou into a tree. They heard a thump and all sweatdropped. 

      "I guess we're staying here then," Kagome said. Sango and Miroku nodded. Kiara looked at Inu and Shippou and meowed with her usual big eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

    Disclaimer: I only own Amaya

    Inuyasha stared coldly into the bushes while the others were talking around, his eyes were half closed. He was thinking of Kikyou, and how he still loved her. Kagome noticed Inu not paying any attention to their conversation and asked, "Is something the matter, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned to her and replied, "Huh? Me? No."

"Ya sure?"

"Yeah," he forced a soft smile.

Kagome lifted an eyebrow, _'There's definitely something wrong, he smiled'_, she thought and said, "Okay," and went back to the conversation. Inuyasha watched Kagome turn away and his ears twitched.

    "Huh?" Inu said and turned back to the back to the bush, it was rustling. He stood up and back away from it. Kagome watched him and everyone gasped except Inu, who was clutching his sword, ready to protect his friends.

      Suddenly a girl jumped out, sword raised. She was another dog demon, by the looks of her dog-ears that matched Inuyasha's. She looked exactly like him, except for her cold blue eyes. She wore a black-sleeved tee shirt and baggy black pants. She stood straight with the same pissed off face Inuyasha usually has.

     "A youkai…" Sango said and everyone stared at her She smiled, and they looked back at the girl. The girl looked up, then back at them, "No, actually hanyou," she said. Sango rolled her eyes. Inuyasha clutched Tetsuiga and leaped high into the air. 

     Seeing that the girl meant no harm, and seeing that Inuyasha did, Kagome quickly yelled, "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha landed quickly, not onto the hanyou, but face flat onto the ground.

     The girl chuckled and kneeled down to face Inu, she looked up at Kagome, "Do that again!" she said and Kagome smiled. 

      Inuyasha glared at the girl then looked back at Kagome, "Would you quit doing that?!" he shouted at her but she ignored him. "Hi, I'm Kagome," she said and stuck out her hand.

       The girl looked at Kagome's hand then back at Kagome, "Amaya," she said. Kagome took back her hand in embarrassment and forced a friendly laugh. 

       Miroku quickly pushed her out of the way and stared at Amaya with big hearts as his eyes. "Hi, I'm Miroku, I think you're cute, I'm a monk who…" While Miroku was talking really fast about his perverted self, Amaya stared at him with big eyes. Until finally Sango hit him in the head with Hiraikotsu.

        "Sorry, he was getting annoying." Shippou sweatdropped.

         Amaya looked to Sango, then to Miroku and burst out laughing. Everyone stared at the girl, and sweatdropped, except for Inuyasha, who actually joined her. Then everyone stared at him, including Amaya, who stopped laughing.

         Inuyasha ignored everyone and continued to laugh. He causally walked up to the hanyou and said, "We aren't enemies," with a smirk. The girl's frown slowly turned to a small smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own Amaya

"So, who _exactly_ are you?" Amaya asked Inuyasha, who stared back at her with a proud smirk.

"Well, I am called Inuyasha. My father was the dog demon, InuTaisho--" 

"Oh! I've heard of you!"

"You have?"

"Hai! You are Sesshomaru! The dog demon, who owns the Tensugia.((Did I spell it right?" Amaya gritted her teeth. She had fangs like Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sweatdropped, "No, that would be my brother."

"He has a brother?" Inuyasha nodded. "But he is a full youkai! You said you were hanyou!" Amaya looked at him suspiciously

"My half-brother," Inuyasha commented. Kagome decided to explain.

"No, he is Inuyasha!"

"Yeah!" Inuyasha grinned.

"He is dog hanyou!"

"YEAH!" Inu flicked his ears.

"He was strapped to a tree for 50 years by Kikyou!"

"Yea-!" Inu frowned at the thought of Kikyou. He missed her very much. Even though he really liked Kagome, he still had feelings for Kikyou.

Amaya closed her eyes and thought about Inuyasha for a minute, then finally gave up. "Nope, nothing." Inuyasha fell back and sweatdropped (you know the kind!). Kagome nudged Inu to tell her more.

"Oh, right! My mom was [I don't know anything about his mom O____o;;;]. She was human, but she died." Inu frowned again. Amaya thought on this for a moment.

"Hmmm…"

"What? You think you've heard of me?!" Inuyasha asked excitedly.

"No, but your mom sounds _a lot_ like my mom." Inuyasha did his sweatdrop fall again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own Amaya

Inuyasha stared at Amaya, "Well, what's your story?"

Amaya rubbed her head to remember what happened. Everyone sat down to hear.  
    "Okay, I have a twin… if he's still alive. My dad was also a dog demon. My dad and bro had close names, they were like Inu… err, Inu something. My twin brother looked like me, but he had gold eyes." Amaya looked at Inuyasha," Well actually looked more like you. My father had left a sword for my twin.

    "My twin brother was really funny, he had always gotten into fights with people who were bigger than him. I loved my twin, we were able to speak telepathically." Amaya smiled but quickly frowned when she remembered the next part. "Until one day when we were attacked by a youkai. My father was able to ward off the demon so my mom, my brother, and me were unharmed. Until the demon knocked my father down. He grabbed me and ran off. I remember crying and looking back at my family and seeing my brother crying as he watched my being carried off." Amaya was very close to tears, but held them back. "I escaped, eventually, and I heard that my father died from his wounds in the fight that separated me from my family, and that mother died later on. I also found out that I had a half-brother that shared the same father as my twin and me. 

     "So I adventured out to find my twin brother, and maybe if I was lucky, my half-brother as well. I had met many evil people, evil hanyous, and, evil demons including Naraku." she smiled threw her tears that were slowly trickling down her cheeks, "In fact you guys are the first people who are actually kind to me... thanks." Amaya smiled again, she had always hated everyone she came across, and it felt nice to be with people who cared. Shippou walked up to Amaya, he was close to tears as well.

   "Can I have a hug?" It was strange for him to say that. Amaya looked at the cute, little kitsune and opened her arms. Shippou smiled and walked onto her lap and she squeezed him. His eyes bulged out and when she let go he fell backward and stood up.

   "Oh yeah, that's why I hate hugs." Amaya smiled and her tears stopped. 

     Kagome smiled but then quickly shook her head, "Wait!" Everyone looked at her and she looked at Inuyasha. "You too have so much in common: how you look, your half brothers, your dad's name, Inu's name! What if you two are twins?!" Inuyasha and Amaya looked at each other strangely.

     "No way!" they shouted at the same time then looked at each other. Inuyasha flicked his ears, then Amaya. He "feh"ed at her, and she did the same. They crossed their arms. '_Your not my twin,_' Amaya thought, not knowing she was actually talking to Inuyasha telepathically. '_I know,_' he said back. They both jumped and looked at each other. Kagome, Sango, Kiara, Shippou, and Miroku sweatdropped.

      "I think we should see Kaede," Kagome said, they all nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I only own Amaya

"So, they have a lot of things in common and they spoke telepathically," Kaede said coming back from the kitchen with tea. Sango, Miroku, and Kagome nodded and they all looked at Inuyasha and Amaya. They were doing the thing were Inu would do something and then Amaya would copy it. 

   "They're twins," Sango, Miroku, and Kagome nodded again. Shippou freaked out and jumped up.

     "NO WAY! AMAYA IS WAY SMARTER THAN INUYASHA!" Inu and Amaya's ears twitched, they both turned to Shippou. Inuyasha glared at him, but the kitsune didn't care. Kaede shrugged. 

     "Maybe you're right, Shippou,"

"HEY!" Inuyasha changed his glare to a mad, confused look. Amaya giggled.

"No I didn't mean that. I mean that maybe they aren't twins." Inu and Amaya looked at each other. "Try speaking telepathically again," Kaede said and they all watched the siblings.

"Um, okay," Amaya said. _'Shippou is totally right,'_ she said to Inuyasha and grinned.

     Inuyasha jumped back and yelled, "HEY!" Everyone looked at him. He crossed his arms. "If we're twins, then we share my stupidity." Everyone sweatdropped.

     "Come now, our tea is getting cold." Kaede said. Everyone sat down to drink their tea. Inuyasha stared at Amaya. He never knew he had a twin, or even another sibling. He had always thought of himself as unique, now that he had a twin, there was someone who could understand everything about him. She could probably hear his thoughts right now. But how come he didn't remember the fight that separated them? That puzzled him and then… He jumped up quickly and everyone looked at him.

     "HOW COME I DON'T REMEMBER THAT NIGHT!?!"

"What night?" Kaede asked, suspiciously looking to Amaya.

    "The night that separated us."  

"Because you're stupid," Shippou mumbled. Inuyasha shot a glare at him and Shippou froze.

"Maybe because it didn't matter as much to you as it did to Amaya. You still had your family, but Amaya was carried off by an evil demon she didn't know. It _was_ a long time ago," Sango suggested. Kaede nodded and Inuyasha sat back down only to stand up again.

      "I think I'm gonna go for a walk." Inuyasha walked out the door. Amaya watched her brother leave sadly and waited for him to leave before walking out herself.

      Kiara's head lifted from the ground as she watched Inuyasha walk out to the forest and sit down. 

      Inuyasha sighed quietly. He was happy that he had a sibling that cared for him, unlike Sesshomaru. Yet he was sad, but didn't know why. _'Are you okay?'_ popped into his head, Inu turned around to see Amaya standing near him. "What's the matter?" The girl asked before there was a rustling and she dropped down to seat herself beside her twin. 

      Inuyasha sighed and answered her, "Nothing," even though he knew she could probably tell he was lying. "I'm just thinking."

      Leaning against the hanyou, she let out a faint purr, the two of them fitting together perfectly, like pieces of a puzzle. Finally, she asked, telepathically, _'About what?'_

_'Nothing… er, us.'_

_'What about us?'_

_'The fact that we're twins.'_

_'So?'_

_'Well, I never knew I had a twin, now I do.' _Inuyasha smiled.

_'Yeah, well I'm glad we found each other.'_ She let out another purr.

_'Me too. You're the only person who can understand me.'_ Inuyasha thought on that. _'…You and Kagome.' _He made sure Amaya didn't hear that. She didn't. Amaya smiled and cuddled up to her twin brother and Inu heard soft snores. He smiled. Kiara came into Inuyasha's lap and purred. Inuyasha pet Kiara until she fell asleep. Inu smiled again and his eyes slowly closed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I only own Amaya

    Kagome woke up in the morning and yawned. "Good Morning," she said and looked over to where she thought Inuyasha had went to sleep. He wasn't there. Kagome panicked. She ran outside only to see three far away figures. Kagome slowly walked over to them. She held a big stick that she found in her hand, ready to bash them over the head if they attacked. Kagome heard a noise and raised her stick high… but then put it down when she saw that it was only Inuyasha, Amaya, and Kiara. The noise was their soft snores. Kagome sighed happily and decided to let them wake up on her own.

    She climbed a tree and sat on the lowest branch. Kagome watched her three friends sleep and smiled. She was happy that the two twins had reunited, but she was starting to feel like Amaya was taking her place. Kagome had always been there to comfort Inuyasha, but now that he had a twin, did that mean he didn't need her anymore? Kagome frowned and grabbed a fruit from the tree she was in.

    Inuyasha woke up and looked to his sister and Kiara. They were still asleep. He heard someone in the tree that was closest to them. Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome. "Good Moring," he said with a tired smile. Kagome looked down to him and nodded. Inuyasha leaped up to sit next to Kagome. Kagome smiled. Inuyasha asked her, "What's on your mind?" Kagome looked at him and smiled.

      "Nothing, just you and Amaya."

Inuyasha knew where this was going. "Aww, come on, Kagome! Amaya is my sister, but she can never take your place."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Kagome smiled. "Okay." She hugged Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled and hugged her back. _'Yep, Amaya would _never_ take Kagome's place as the one I love. Ew, that would be wrong.'_

Okay, okay, I'm sorry for the weird signs in Chapter for, like the | | |. It's because of Word, they always have bugs.

Amaya woke up to the sound of Inuyasha and Kagome talking. She looked up into the tree they were in and yawned. She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep. Kiara saw she was awake and jumped on her head to play with her ears.

     "OW!!!" Inu and Kagome looked at Amaya, who was rubbing her ear. "Er, um, Good morning…?" Amaya said as she stopped rubbing her ear and it twitched. She smiled and leaped onto a branch next to the one they were sitting on. Sango, Shippou, Miroku, and Kaede burst out of the house. "What's the matter?!" Kaede asked. Amaya, Kagome, and Inuyasha pointed to Kiara. Sango shook her head.

    "What did she do this time?"

"Bite my ear," Amaya mumbled. Kiara seemed proud of herself. Sango shook her head again. Inuyasha stared blankly at everyone. Kagome eyed Amaya. '_I know what Inuyasha said, but I can't take the chance of her taking over. I gotta do something! _' 

     "Well, thanks again, Kaede." Kagome jumped off the branch she and Inu were sitting on.

Inuyasha blinked, "What are we doing?" he asked, still confused.

"Going to find more shards, like _you _told _me_ that _you_ wanted to do, with _me_ and them," Kagome swirled a finger over in Sango, Shippou, and Miroku's direction.

Amaya smiled and jumped off the branch she as sitting on. Kagome saw this and turned around to face her. "Oh, you're coming?" Everyone looked at Kagome. Amaya wondered why she asked, '_Of course I'm coming! I've lost Inuyasha before, I'm not gonna do it again._' She nodded. Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed. "Okay, I guess you can come along. You can… do something while Inuyasha and _I _go look for shards. Oh, and make sure you keep up, if you fall behind, you're left behind." ((I LOVE POTC!!!)) "Hey I think I sensed one over there!" Kagome yelled as she jumped up and down and pointed to a bush. She acted all surprised and happy, even though it wasn't close to the first one she sensed. Inuyasha finally jumped off his branch and ran over to where Kagome pointed.

   Sango rolled her eyes and whispered to Amaya as she passed by her, "She is _so_ bossy!" Amaya shrugged and ran after Kagome and Inuyasha.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Okay, I know I'm making Kagome sound mean and snobby. But I don't blame her! If I was afraid that I was going to loose someone over someone else, I'd act like that too! So please don't hurt me. Kagome will sound nice at the end of the story, don't worry, Kagome-lovers.

~

    "Are you sure you sensed one?"

"Yeah, Inu, go check!"

Inuyasha sighed and jumped into the bush Kagome pointed and looked through it. "Nope nothing there!"

"What?! Are you sure? I sensed one!" Kagome pouted and waited for another one. After a few minutes of not getting anything she pretended she sensed one, just so Inuyasha would pay attention to her and not Amaya. "Hey! I think there's one in that tree!"

"Are you sure?"

Kagome glared at him, "Of course I'm sure! I've _always_ been here to help _you_, and I always will be the _only_ one to help you with finding the shards." She eyed Amaya who was looking over all the bushes and trees.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and climbed into the tree that Kagome thought had a jewel shard in it, only to find nothing. "No!" Amaya was carefully looking at the things in the forest. She saw something that looked like a shard.

     "Hey! What's that thing?"

Kagome looked over in the direction of Amaya's clawed finger. She sensed a jewel shard. Realizing it _was_ a shard, Kagome quickly replied, "Nothing! That's nothing!" before anyone else could realize it was a shard. Too late, Sango had already looked.

    "I think it's a---"

"I think I sense one!" Kagome interrupted Sango so no one else would find out that Amaya had actually found a jewel shard.

Finally Kagome turned back to where Amaya had found a shard and said, "I sense one! I'm absolutely sure this time!!!"

Inuyasha glared at her and walked over to where she said she sensed one. "This is the _last_ time, Kagome!" Inuyasha looked down and saw a jewel shard. "I found one!" he yelled. Everyone ran over. They all cheered Kagome, except Amaya, who just stood there smiling, but not admitting that she had found it first, and Sango, who knew the truth.

     "Wait a sec, there." Sango said and glared at Kagome. Everyone stopped admiring Kagome and looked to Sango. Kagome stopped smiled and looked at Sango's glare. Sango and Kagome are very good friends, except everyone sometimes lies or takes credit for something they didn't do alone or at all, and Sango always stands up for the truth and people who are being taken advantage of. Sango walked up to Kagome and said, "That's the exact same place that Amaya said she thought she found something!" Everyone gasped. Kagome looked away from Sango. "No it wasn't." Sango threw her arms up in the air. "Oh don't give me this crap! Yes it was, and you knew it! Why you were trying to hide it, I don't know, but Kagome… share the spotlight." Everyone was silent until Sango cocked her head in Amaya's direction, then they all started to cheer Amaya instead of Kagome. Amaya shrugged and smiled and Kagome sadly stared at her feet. A tear trickled down her cheek.

~

That night while everyone was sleeping, Kagome sat on a rock. She was crying into the river. '_Dumb old Amaya, here to steal your man. Damn I hate her! Why can't she just go away_' Kagome thought and grumbled something mean about Amaya. She sighed and covered her face in her knees.

    "_I _can help get rid of Amaya,_"_ said a voice that made Kagome shudder. She turned around to see a demon. He wore a dark cloak that created a shadow over his face, so that she couldn't see his face. Kagome looked to Inuyasha to see if he saw the weird figure. No, he was asleep next to Amaya and Shippou. Kagome gritted her teeth at the sight of Amaya, she hated her more than Kikyo. Kagome turned back to the dark creature that seemed like a youkai, with a straight face.

     "Well, who are you? What are you doing here? And who do you work for?"

The demon chuckled and Kagome shuddered again. "I can only answer one of your many questions, human. I am here to help you. If you allow me, I shall take Amaya away and you'll never have to worry about her again."

Kagome took one last glance at Amaya. She gritted her teeth and turned back to the demon. "Deal." She stuck out her hand and they shook on it. 

"I'll attack tomorrow." The demon grinned and walked of. '_At last I shall have Amaya. She won't escape this time. The foolish human doesn't know what she's doing._' The demon chuckled again.

Kagome went to sleep with a smirk. Soon she would never have to deal with Amaya again.


	8. Author's Notes

Author's Notes  
  
Bleh, thanks for the reviews guys. Since you asked so nicely, I'll try to finish the eighth chappie soon.  
  
~  
  
cara (carabear324@hotmail.com), Inu yasha luver (hilaryrain@yahoo.com), kari, weird0, Tara, Little Kagome, inuyashafan713: Yes I shall update soon, thank you very much!  
  
Satori Blackthorn, inu yasha luver (hilaryrain@yahoo.com), weird0, summoner_girl04 (soggy_cracker04@yahoo.com): Don't worry! What kind of author do you think I am? I've read enough about Kagome to realize that she is one of the nicest people on the show, except towards Kikyo. I also think that she is well a little... well... envious towards people who move in on HER Inuyasha. So in this fic, Kagome maybe a little over envious, but she is definitely NOT going to be evil.  
  
kitten's angel: I'm not exactly sure how long it will be, but I'm thinking nine chapters.  
  
Priestess-of-Peace: Thank you very much! I will be sure to tell Amaya she is appreciated.  
  
Zako Lord of Randomnessness: *shrugs* Thanks, you could give me suggestions if you want. 


End file.
